Conflict
by Lovin'YouIsLikeADeathWish
Summary: Karui takes Omoi to Konoha after he lose his father to take his mind off of things and tend to a big festival and what happens next...? Read my very first fanfic and find out and leave a review and tell me what you think about it if you want to of course -


"Freaking bastard" Karui stormed in her hotel room crying. Upset that the man she loved since she was a child would hurt her. Of course she would beat the crap out of him when he talk to much but she would never do anything that would break his heart like he did at the festival . "_I should never have thought come to Konoha in the first place! ",_She thought to herself as she grabbed a bottle of sake took off the cap and gulped the sake down her throat . "_Something told me to keep an eye on that pink haired bitch", _Karui was standing at the window looking at the fireworks in the sky, _" There so beautiful" _She took another gulp of sake she never knew Konoha could be so beautiful at night. _"What am I pose to do now...I can't pretend like nothing happened when he comes back". _Karui set on the window still looking up at the sky watching the fire works explode in the air while holding a bottle of sake in her hand in her beautiful white yukata with a golden dragon pattern wrapped around it. Feeling the cold breeze on her skin made her feel a little bit better then the sake she was drinking.

Then when she start feeling really relaxed she heard him come in, "GET YOUR CRAP AND LEAVE!", she yelled from the bedroom she can hear him walking towards her as she kept looking up at sky watching the fireworks going up in the air. "Karui...I'm sorry", Karui turned to her boyfriend to see he was lying but, she can she his eyes clearly in the dark and she saw sadness and shame in them. "Omoi...",Karui said softly as she got up and sat the bottle of sake on the table and start walking towards him. She finally standing in front of him and she put her hand on his cheek and look deep into his eyes and said," You know I love you with all my heart...right". Omoi took a big sign look down at Karui feeling like a total loser even dough it wasn't his fault about what happened at the festival ,"I know... and I don't want to lose you", Karui begin to cry again and Omoi was wiping away her tears and kissing her forehead. "Then way Omoi", she looked up at him full of anger ready to punch him any minute, "If you love me so much and don't want to lose me then way did you KISS HER!". Omoi was now pissed and yelled back at Karui and said ,"SHE KISSED ME", Omoi calmed down before he really lose his cool, "She kissed me...". Omoi begin to cry, Karui start to feel real bad especially when Omoi just lost his father the only parent and family member he had left. Karui thought it would be a good ideal to bring him to Konoha to get away from Kumo for a little while. A and lady Tsunde was ok with it and she was more then happy to welcome her and Omoi to the village since they fought alone with her and other shinobi's of the leaf during "The Fourth Great Shinobi War ". Kumo was hurting Omoi badly because his father was proud to be born in Kumogakure and being about of the Yotsuki clan and proud that his son grew up to be a fine ninja of Kumogkure . Everything Kumo reminded him of his father and the good times they had together. His mother died when he was nine and it tore him apart, but his father was always there for him. _"Maybe I was over reacting...",_ Karui was holding Omoi in her arms feeling him shake and tremble making Karui feel even worse,"Omoi I'm sorry I never should have accused you of something you didn't attend to do".

Omoi lean down and kiss her forehead and whisper in her ear "Let's go to bed so we can watch the fireworks show from there ok " Karui nodded her head yes and headed to bedroom. They both lay in bed holding each other facing the window watching the firework enjoying holding each other. "Let's get married" Karui eyes grew wide and turn around and face Omoi in shock" W-What?..."Omoi smiled at Karui reaction. "Yeah let's get married we been dating for a year now and I want you to be my wife and the mother of my children." Karui couldn't believe what he was saying, "C-C-C-Children?...Since when you wanted to have children?", Omoi couldn't help but laugh, " Omoi it's not funny...but...if...you...want to get married... then lets get married". "Ok" Omoi said with joy he can't wait to go back to Kumo and tell everyone he's marrying his childhood sweetheart he remember the last and finally time he spent with his father at his death bed and the day before he died his father told him something he'll never forget, _"I hope I see the day before I go to see you marry Karui...You know that girl got a good head on her shoulders and really loves ya... you better treat her right or you gonna lose her forever...remember that son, remember that..."._ "We're not inviting that pink haired home whacker to our wedding got it" Omoi smiled at Karui and kiss his fiancée on the lips, "Ok I wasn't planning to anyway. They continued to watch the fireworks for the rest of the night in silence filled with love. "Let's make babies" Omoi said with a big wide creepy Jiraiya I'm a mega prev smile, " Can we talk about kids after the wedding" Karui said in a wine," I love you" Karui felt so happy when Omoi says those three 8 letter words to her, "I love you too". After the fireworks show had ended and Omoi and Karui fell asleep dreaming about their future together and making babies... will...Omoi dreaming of making babies of course.


End file.
